The previously known process of filling and sealing containers makes it possible to economically produce, fill, and seal containers, even under aseptic conditions. It is therefore widely used. In all cases in which the contents are sensitive to oxygen, it is however necessary to provide either the container with repackaging or to use glass containers. Both alternatives greatly increase production costs.